


When Tentacles Breed

by SugarSenpai



Series: One-off Tentacle Fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Aphrodisiacs, Birth, Breast Growth, Dick Growth, Eggs, Female Reader, Flesh Walls?, Futanari, Honestly WTF did I write?, I had this in my cloud drive, Lactation, Larva Babies?, Mind Break, Monster - Freeform, Needle Tentacles, Other, Pregnant Sex, Retractable dicks?, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vore, seriously wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSenpai/pseuds/SugarSenpai
Summary: So, I wrote this a year ago and forgot it existed. All I can say is wtf did I write and why is it sooo hot? lol Seriously though I have no idea what went though my head. Please read the tags so you know what is in here, I may have missed something but I think I got it all.





	When Tentacles Breed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a year ago and forgot it existed. All I can say is wtf did I write and why is it sooo hot? lol Seriously though I have no idea what went though my head. Please read the tags so you know what is in here, I may have missed something but I think I got it all.

I’m in a hallway, staring at a door that leads to a basement. I have no idea where I am otherwise, but I decide to open the door and go down. I close the door behind me and begin to walk down. There’s a sweet smell and I don’t know why but it’s turning me on. I reach the bottom and walk further in. It’s dark, but I can kind of see. I’m about to turn around until something grabs my ankle. Then it grabs my wrists and other ankle. I take a good look and see that tentacles have latched onto me. For some reason I become excited. They were a pinkish purple and came in a variety.

I blushed and was about to scream as one tentacle shoved itself into my mouth. Two tentacles slid up my legs, slowly making their way to my waistline and ripping my pants clean off. The tentacle in my mouth started to move further in, I could taste its sweet slime. The taste made me feel warmer. More tentacles slid onto my legs, teasing my thighs, while one more was rubbing my crotch through my panties. I felt the sweet slime on my legs making me hotter. I began to moan.

The tentacle in my mouth started to slowly thrust in-sync with each moan. A tentacle slid up my back and under my shirt and bra. With a quick snap, it broke both of them off. Immediately, more tentacles began to wrap around my body, spreading their sweet slime. I was in a trance at this point. I wanted more.  
They began to turn me, back facing the ground. Within a moment, a tentacle ripped my panties off. I was completely exposed and drenched in slime and my own fluids. While the slime seemingly made me more sensitive and aroused, they weren’t done preparing me.

Two tentacles, filled with some sort of fluid and looked like needles, were about to puncture my nipples. As they did, they groped them roughly. They slowly injected the fluid into my breasts. My breasts and nipples grew and became more sensitive with the rest of my body. They groped more and more. It felt like my boobs were being filled with milk. As the needle tentacles left my body, I lactated. The needle tentacles then became suction cups and covered my nipples. Sucking my nipples occasionally, but mostly when I lactated.  
By this point, my mind went blank. I came and lactated. I wanted more. The tentacle in my mouth thrusted to the point where it came in my mouth, on my face, and all over my body. I wanted it so badly. The tentacle had left my mouth, so I could moan.

A tentacle entered my anus, thrusting hard and fast as a small one entered my pee hole. I couldn’t stop moaning. One huge tentacle forced itself into my pussy. It thrusted harder and faster than the one in my ass. It felt so good. I kept climaxing and lactating as it kept cumming in me. At this point I’m pretty sure it changed my insides, but I didn’t care, I just wanted more and more pleasure.

Another needle tentacle came, this time injecting its fluids into my clit then leaving. I could feel a dick grow. A big one. It made me feel even better. The tentacles rubbed my dick, which I learned I could retract and regrow at any time. I came and came and came. After cumming a few more times, I retracted my new penis. I could feel the tentacles preparing me for one final surprise.

I felt my womb expand as a tentacle entered. It was driving me insane. One by one, the tentacle creature laid it’s eggs. Each egg made me feel hornier somehow. I was the creature’s mate from now on. The tentacle backed out of the womb. I looked down at my stomach. My belly was a bit bigger. Unexpectedly, the tentacle quickly re-entered me, thrusting harder and faster than before. I was euphoric as it blew a huge, thick, warm load into me.

The tentacles gently released me down onto the ground. I didn’t know what to do next. My body was completely aching from this hunger. I didn’t know when the eggs would hatch but I did know that the tentacle creature wouldn’t release me from the dark basement. It didn’t matter much to me anymore though, I wanted to stay and I was too entranced to move. The tentacles were about to pick me up again too.

It slowly lifted me up and moved me to a bright, pink, fleshy room. There was an even sweeter smell here. Not only that but there was another girl here too. The tentacles placed me down across from her. I felt something wrap around my ankles. I guess to keep me from leaving. It was when the tentacles left that I made eye contact with the other girl. I don’t know why but something made me want her. She also had this urge.

She changed her position and started groping herself. It looked like she wanted me to mimic her. I started groping myself the same way she did. Eventually, we both grew our dicks and started jacking off. We ended up cumming on each other. The girl got closer to me. I retracted my dick and I knew from her looks that she wanted to dominate me. She turned my head and started making out me as she started to roughly play with my boobs. Eventually she started sucking one of my tits and I ended up lactating again.  
I enjoyed this too much. Never have I thought I could be dominated by another girl. She went back to making out with me as she moved her hand down to my crotch. She was rubbing me roughly. Eventually, she had me grow my dick and she started jacking me off. After I came, she started to suck my dick. She started slowly but got rougher as she went on. I came again and she drank all my cum.

She had me retract my dick and began to make out with me as she moved over me. She put her dick in me and started thrusting. She moved fast and rough. It felt great. We came at the same time. As she took her dick out, I noticed my belly expand to it’s biggest.

More tentacles came from the walls and grabbed us. The wall tentacles put us right against the walls. We couldn’t move. Our legs were spread, pussies exposed, bodies aching for all the pleasure we could get. Two suction cup tentacles started groping and sucking my tits. Another tentacle started thrusting in my pussy while one went into my mouth and thrusted there. All of a sudden, both tentacles came in me.

The tentacles left me and I knew right away that I was about to give birth. One by one larva came out of my pussy, moving up to my nipples so they could feed. It felt great. After they all drank, they left and went further down the room and the tentacle creature came back.

The tentacle creature took me from the wall and the tentacles started groping me once more. It was euphoric. I no longer had control of my body. I know for a fact that I’m no longer a normal human girl, just this creature’s mate.

A gigantic tentacle came close to me. This one had a mouth. Probably the main tentacle. I began to assume the creature didn’t need me for a while so it would eat me, storing me inside itself until it was time to breed again. I loved that idea. I wanted inside. The tentacle then opened its mouth. There was an even sweeter smell inside. It drove me crazy.  
Tentacles reached out of the mouth as the creature slowly brought me closer. Tentacles quickly and roughly lunged into my mouth, pussy, and ass. The creature than put me completely in its mouth and swallowed me. Thousands of tentacles covered my body as I went down to sleep inside the creature’s belly. The tentacles rubbing and fucking me senseless. I couldn’t wait until next mating season.


End file.
